


Blurry Vision

by PxrkerStark



Series: Peter Parker: The human disaster [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Use, Drugged Peter Parker, Drugs, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent Tony Stark, Party, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seizures, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spin the Bottle, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, Worried Tony Stark, drugged, prompt: drugged, spider-man homecoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxrkerStark/pseuds/PxrkerStark
Summary: Peter set the bottle down and screwed the lid back on. He picked up his cup and turned to walk away when suddenly he bumped into someone, the person spun around and covered the top of Peter’s cup as if to stop it from spilling as he steadied it.“I am so sorry.” Peter quickly apologized, looking up at the tallboy. He looked strong and built, with short brown hair and kind hazel eyes. He looked like a football player.OrPeter and Ned go to Liz's party but instead of following through with the plan to bring Spider-Man. Peter decides to be a normal teenager.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Liz Allan & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker: The human disaster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 271





	Blurry Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Drugged

As Peter pushed open the door to Liz’s house the music became clearer and less muffled. Peter looked around in awe at the gorgeous house. Randomly taking note of how many windows there were. A lot. 

Peter felt his anxiety growing at the stupid plan he and Ned had for tonight. During Phys Ed, Ned had blurted out that Peter and Spider-Man were friends when they overheard Liz talking about the crush she has on the masked hero. 

Ned was just trying to be helpful but it led to Flash being well… Flash and not believing Peter at all about the ‘Stark Internship’ so of course, he told Peter to bring Spider-Man to Liz’s party to prove they were friends. 

Peter had doubts about their ‘plan’ and had been having a full argument in his head during the car ride there whether or not this was a good idea.

Ned thought this was a great idea and a way to boost their popularity so they wouldn’t be made fun of every day, especially by Flash. Flash never really annoyed Peter, he learned to ignore it but there were still times when Flash would say something that would go way too far and actually bother Peter which was rare. 

Speaking of Flash, he could be seen at the DJ set with large headphones and bobbing his head to the music as the speakers announced in a deep voice “DJ Flash.”

Peter was glad Flash hadn’t noticed them yet or everything would’ve gone downhill real fast. Peter turned to Ned who began discussing the plan.

“Okay, we’re gonna have Spider-Man swing in… Say you guys are tight, and I get a fist bump or one of those half bro-hugs.” Ned said but was soon cut off by Michelle who was near them, spreading peanut butter on a piece of toast. 

“I can’t believe you guys are at this lame party,” she said in a monotone voice. Ned furrowed his brows as he and Peter turned to look at her. 

“But you’re here too.” Ned retorted. Michelle narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows. 

“Am I?” she questioned before leaving without another word, leaving both Peter and Ned confused. 

“Oh my gosh. Hey guys!” Liz greeted as she walked over to the pair with a red cup in her hand. “Cool hat, Ned.” she smiled,

“Hi, Liz!” Ned greeted back with a large smile, glancing at Peter. 

“Hey, Liz.” Peter greeted with less confidence and more shyness, shifting his weight from his right foot to his left as a nervous gesture. 

“I’m so happy you guys came! There’s pizza and drinks, help yourself.” She told them, gesturing to the table in the kitchen full of snacks and cups of alcohol, juice, and or water. Peter promised May that if he wasn’t going to drink, he never really felt the need to, he decided he wanted to wait til he was older before he drank any alcohol. 

“What a great party.” Peter swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. 

“Thanks!” Liz replied with a big smile. A silence settled between them when suddenly the sound of glass shattering caught Liz’s attention as she looked over to where the noise had come from. 

“Oh… I- my parents will kill me if anything's broken. I gotta go.” she said with an apologetic expression. Peter smiled nonetheless.

“Yeah.” Peter smiled. 

“Have fun,” Liz said as she turned and walked away. 

“Bye,” Ned waved stiffly, looking embarrassed. He turned to Peter with a confused look. “Dude! What are you doing? She's here. Spider it up.” he hissed under his breath. Peter blinked out of his daze and shook his head. 

“No, no, no. I can’t- I cannot do this. Spider-Man is not a party trick okay?” Peter scolded, internally scolding himself for even considering this plan. He was right, Spider-Man isn’t a party trick to just use whenever. Being Spider-Man comes with responsibility. 

“Look, I’m just gonna be myself.” Peter shrugged. Ned gave a sigh. 

“Peter, no one wants that.” 

“Dude…” Peter frowned, offended, and slightly hurt. As he turned to walk away he was suddenly caught by none other than Flash Thompson. He stood like a deer caught in headlights as the boy called out his name into the microphone.

“Penis Parker!” well, kinda his name. “What’s up!” Flash hollered. Everyone turned to look at Peter and suddenly he hated all the attention on him. “Where’s your pal Spider-Man? Let me guess, in Canada with your imaginary girlfriend? That’s not Spider-Man, that’s just Ned in a red shirt.” Flash taunted, air horns going off after every jab as people around him laughed.

Peter’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment and he considered actually going along with the plan before he quickly scolded himself and pushed the thought away. No, he will not use Spider-Man to gain popularity. 

Ned noticed that Peter made no move to do anything and sighed. “C’mon man! So many people will think we’re cool and not just some nerds making up lies about knowing Spider-Man.” Ned pleaded, putting his hands on Peter’s shoulders and turning him to look at him, his brown eyes begging. Peter frowned apologetically.

“No. I can’t. I just want to be a normal teenager tonight, okay? Please… maybe another time we can do the whole Spider-Man thing.” Peter plead, knowing that there won’t be another time he would even consider doing this ever again. 

Ned frowned with a sigh before smiling. “Okay, alright fine.” 

“Thanks, man.” Peter smiled gratefully. Ned rolled his eyes and patted him on the shoulder. 

“C’mon, let’s get some snacks. We never pass up free food.” Ned joked earning a small laugh from his friend before they walked over to the kitchen where all the food and drinks sat. 

Ned and Peter grabbed a plate and grabbed handfuls of chips, pretzels, popcorn, etc. They both grabbed a cup of coca-cola, avoiding the alcohol. Peter sat on one of the stools and chatted with Ned and Michelle who had come back over, still munching on her piece of toast. 

Their attention was drawn over to a group of people howling and whistling, all sat on the ground in a circle with a glass bottle in the middle, one end pointing to a girl and a boy who sat across from the girl with very red cheeks. 

Peter recognized the game as spin the bottle and he also took notice of Liz sitting with the group with a large smile on her face as she clapped in amusement. He was snapped out of his gaze when he felt Ned elbow his side. Peter turned to look back at his friends. 

“Dude, why don’t you go play?” Ned suggested. Peter raised his brows before furrowing them in confusion. 

“Why would I do that?” Peter questioned. 

“You like Liz right?” Michelle spoke up, sounding bored with the conversation as she buttered her second piece of toast. 

“I-I mean, yeah. Yeah, I do, why?” Peter stuttered. 

“If you join you might get a chance to kiss her! And we both know you won't get the chance any other time.” Ned finished what Michelle was getting at. Peter’s cheeks went red, ignoring the last part of what Ned said. He turned to look back at the group, noticing Flash was sitting amongst the group too, someone else having taken his spot as the DJ. 

“Alright, yeah. I could get that chance. But what if it lands on Flash! There’s no way I’m kissing Flash.” Peter argued, cringing at the thought. 

“Awe, but you two are so cute together.” Michelle teased with a pout. Peter glared at her. 

“You think Flash would even entertain the thought of kissing you? Trust me. You won’t have to kiss him. Just play a few rounds and maybe it’ll land on Liz. Come on man! Don’t pass up this opportunity.” Ned encouraged him, shaking his shoulders roughly. Peter took a second to think before he finally looked up at Ned. 

“Fine, but only if you join too,” Peter told him, Ned’s face fell before he groaned with a roll of his eyes.

“Fine.” he said. They turned to look at Michelle. 

“You coming?” Peter questioned. Michelle shook her head. 

“Nah, I’m good with keeping my lips on my toast. Have fun.” she rejected, taking another bite. Peter and Ned shrugged before hesitantly walking over to the group of teens. When they stopped in front of the group they all looked up at the two. 

“Woah. Are you telling me Penis Parker and Ned Leeds wanna play spin the bottle?” Flash chuckled in surprise. “Didn’t think you had the balls.” he jabbed with a smirk.

“Hey, guys! Wanna play?” Liz spoke up. Peter nodded silently, wringing his hands nervously. Suddenly he regretted this. “Cool! Have a seat and I’ll explain the rules. Everybody move over and make room.” she told the others as she scooted back to make the circle bigger. Peter and Ned squeezed into the circle, sitting down on the wood tiles. 

“Alright, so. How you play is you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss, if you decide not to, both you and the person it landed on have to take a shot. Pretty simple. You in or out?” Liz explained, sitting across from Peter in the circle. 

Peter hesitated because he promised May he wouldn’t drink any alcohol. He looked at Ned and Ned returned his look, both thinking the same thing. What May doesn’t know won’t hurt her… as long as they don’t get drunk they should be fine. 

Peter looked back at Liz. “We’re in,” he told her, with a small smile. 

“Great! Jack, I’m pretty sure it was your turn to spin.” Liz smiled as she pointed to a boy with dark hair who sat beside her. He nodded and reached forward to spin the bottle. 

The glass bottle spun a few times before finally slowing to a stop and landing on a blonde girl who sat on the other side of Peter. Everyone turned to look at her with smirks. The boy, Jack, who had spun the bottle’s cheeks went red and he seemed nervous while the girl it landed on was confident as she leaned forward and pulled the boy in and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. 

The game went on like that for a while, going clockwise around the circle of at least 15 people. Boys kissed each other, girls kissed each other, boys and girls kissed each other, others took shots when deciding not to. Peter was sipping at his cup of pop throughout the game. The bottle landed on Ned and he had to kiss the boy that spun it. Flash spun and it landed on Peter, without hesitation both Flash and Peter picked up their shot glass and swallowed the liquid, the alcohol burning Peter’s throat on its way down, people laughing since they knew what his and Flash’s relationship was like. 

It got to Peter’s turn and he spun the bottle nervously, it spun before slowing to a stop on the boy who sat on Ned's right. The boy shrugged and motioned for Peter to come closer, Peter didn’t like all the eyes watching him as he moved closer. Ned scooted back to give them room as the boy planted his lips on Peters in a quick kiss before pulling away. Peter returned to his spot, his cheeks pink as he stared down at his lap, people hooted and laughed. 

The game continued and eventually, it came to Liz’s turn. She reached forward and placed her hand on the bottle, twisting her wrist as she spun it. Peter watched nervously as it slowed to a stop on none other than himself. Ned nearly exploded in excitement for his friend and elbowed him in the ribs, Peter swatted his friend's elbow away as his heart sped up. 

Peter looked up to see Liz’s and everyone else’s eyes watching him intensely, waiting to see what he would choose. Of course, he knew what he was gonna choose. 

“Yeah?” Liz asked, waiting for his answer. Peter swallowed nervously. Before nodding. 

“Uh, y-yeah.” he cleared his throat. 

Liz smiled and moved over across the circle to him. She sat in front of him on her knees as she reached up and cupped Peter’s face in her hands, leaning down and pressing her lips against his in a long gentle kiss. Peter felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest as he closed his eyes and reached up and rested a hand on her cheek. Everyone cheered and whistled. Finally, Liz pulled away and stared into Peter's eyes with a smile. He huffed out a small shy laugh which she returned before turning to go back to her spot. 

Peter had to slow down his racing heart as the game continued. Ned nudged him with a giant grin on his face. 

“Dude, you look like a tomato.” he teased, making Peter’s cheeks even redder. 

Maybe tonight won’t be so bad.

Little did Peter know how wrong he was.

After a few more turns Peter realized his drink was empty and excused himself from the group to go get more, as he stood up Ned’s hand shot up to grab his wrist. 

“You’re just gonna leave me here?!” Ned whispered-yelled. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right back. I’m just refilling my drink.” Peter assured him. Ned sighed and let go of his wrist. Peter walked back into the kitchen to where the large pop bottles were located. He untwisted the cap of coke and refilled his cup. 

He set the bottle down and screwed the lid back on. He picked up his cup and turned to walk away when suddenly he bumped into someone, the person spun around and covered the top of Peter’s cup as if to stop it from spilling as he steadied it. 

“I am so sorry.” Peter quickly apologized, looking up at the tall boy. He looked strong and built, with short brown hair and kind hazel eyes. He looked like a football player.

“No, no, don't apologize, my fault. I didn’t see ya down there.” the boy laughed teasingly as he took his hand away from the cup. The boy paused as he looked Peter over. “I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Isaac.” the boy smiled and held out his hand for Peter to shake. 

“I-I’m Peter.” he introduced himself as he reached out to shake Isaac’s hand. 

“Cute name,” Isaac smirked, sending him a wink. Peter’s cheeks went pink and he looked down at his shoes nervously. 

“Thanks.” he smiled. 

“Well, it was nice to meet you. Sorry for nearly knocking you over.” he laughed and let go of Peter’s hand. Peter glanced up, shrugging, and giving a small laugh. 

“Yeah, you too.” 

“Hopefully I’ll see you around,” he said as he turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd of dancing people. Peter sighed and took a swig of his drink, barely noticing the odd taste it had. 

Peter returned to the group of people and sat back down next to Ned. The game continued and he had to kiss a few more people, feeling less nervous about it now. 15 minutes passed when Peter started feeling off. His spidey senses telling him something was wrong. 

His body felt hot and he had a sheen layer of sweat on his forehead, he reached up to wipe it away with his sleeve before pressing what was left of his cold drink to his forehead to cool himself down. His vision was slightly blurry and his head was throbbing. He looked over at his friend when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Peter had to blink a few times to get rid of the dizziness when he lifted his head. 

“Are you okay, Peter? You’re really pale and you’re sweating. There’s no way you’re already drunk after only 3 shots.” Ned questioned, brows furrowed in concern. Peter shook his head but instantly regretted it when it sent a sharp pain through his head. 

“No, I’m not drunk. I think I just need some water or something, but first I gotta go to the bathroom,” he assured him, moving to get up. He stumbled a bit when his vision blurred and the entire room began to spin. He steadied himself and made his way to what looked like a bathroom. 

As he passed the kitchen he was noticed by Michelle who glared at him in curiosity, he was stumbling and blinking rapidly to clear his vision. She walked over to him and grabbed his face in her hands, turning his head to look at her. His pupils were dilated to the point where you could barely see the brown in his eyes. 

“Are you feeling okay? You look like shit.” Michelle questioned suspiciously. Peter chuckled. 

“Thanks, m’ fine. I need to go to the bathroom.” was all he said. Michelle narrowed her eyes and let go of his face. 

“Fine but come right back, I’ll get you some cold water.” she told him sternly before turning to go back to the kitchen. Peter nodded and continued his way to the bathroom.

He nearly made it when suddenly someone stepped in front of him, cutting him off and Peter nearly ran right into them. He looked up and realized it was Isaac. 

“You feeling alright, Pete?” he questioned worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder. His spidey senses screamed when his hand made contact with his shoulder but Peter shrugged it off. 

“Yeah, m’ just really tired and I don’ feel good.” Peter told him, earning a chuckle. 

“Have too much to drink?” Isaac laughed, ruffling Peter’s curls with his hand.

“Only a few shots, but I can’t be drunk from that.” He told him. 

“Bit of a lightweight huh?” the guy teased, Peter opened his mouth to argue when suddenly he felt his legs give out under him as his vision went black and he passed out. Isaac quickly reached out to catch him before he hit the ground. 

Peter’s eyes fluttered open a few seconds later, realizing he passed out he quickly apologized and stood back up. Isaac shrugged it off and kept his hand on Peter’s elbow to make sure he didn’t fall again. 

“It’s no problem, maybe we should go somewhere where the music isn’t so loud. You look like you have a headache.” Isaac suggested. Peter had no idea why he agreed but he did, allowing Isaac to lead him down the hall and to the stairs that lead upstairs. It was less busy upstairs and way quieter, already helping his headache. 

Peter had shrugged off his spidey senses screaming at him earlier but now as he was being led down the hall to a bedroom he began to trust his senses. He needed to get away from Isaac, but he felt so exhausted. 

Maybe he’ll have a nap.

Isaac dragged a tired Peter into the bedroom where a bed was in the center of the room, pushed against a wall. He let Peter lean against the wall but realized he couldn’t stand and instead just set him on the ground. 

“Hey, I forgot my phone downstairs so just, stay here, okay? I’ll be right back.” Isaac told him before turning to leave the room, closing the door behind him. The bright light of the room stung Peter’s sensitive eyes. As quickly as he could with his sluggishness, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

He shakily typed in his password and went straight to his contacts, searching for Tony’s name. When he finally found it he didn’t hesitate before tapping it and bringing the phone up to his ear as he leaned his head against the wall. 

He heard it ring a few times making him anxious. What if Tony doesn’t answer? 

“Hey kiddo, what’s up?” Tony’s voice came through the phone, light, and kind. 

“Mr. St’rk?” Peter slurred.

“You alright, kid?” Tony’s voice became worried. 

“I need your help.” his voice cracking in desperation. 

“Are you drunk?” Tony questioned, sounding suspicious. Peter shook his head  
then remembered that Tony couldn’t see him.

“No, m’ not.” Peter assured him, even though that would’ve been better than  
being drugged, at least he’d be able to move his limbs which he was pretty sure were numb now except for his arms. 

“Peter, what is going on?” Tony questioned, his tone stern and demanding. 

“I think my drug was drinked.” Peter stumbled over his words and would’ve laughed if it wasn’t such a serious situation. “I-I mean I think my drink was drugged.” 

Silence. Peter would’ve thought Tony hung up if it wasn’t for the sound of something dropping and clanging as it hit the floor on the other side of the phone.

“Drugged?” Tony finally said, his voice shaky. 

“Mhm.” Peter mumbled, closing his eyes as he slowly felt himself falling asleep. 

“Where are you. I need you to get yourself somewhere safe.” Tony’s voice made his eyelids flutter open. He didn’t catch anything Tony said and instead began to ramble. 

“It’s we’rd… one min’te I was p’rfectly fine n’ then the next… bam! I’m fallin’ all over the place.” Peter mumbled, shifting uncomfortably when another wave of heat ran through his body, making him sweat. 

“Pete, you were definitely drugged. What I need you to do now is tell me where you are and if you’re currently in a safe place. Is anyone with you?” Tony rushed, quickly getting a suit ready to fly over to wherever his kid was. 

“Right, s’rry Mr. Stark… I’m at this r’lly pretty and nice girl named Liz’s house in the suburbs.” Peter told him and could hear the sound of Tony’s helmet shutting through the phone. Tony nodded and didn’t bother asking for a specific address, he’d be able to tell which house was having a party. 

“Okay, okay. I remember you telling me about her.” he mumbled, mostly to himself. “And what room are you in?” Tony inquired only to be met with silence as Peter’s head lolled forward and he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. He was jolted awake by Tony’s voice blasting through the phone. 

“Peter, stay awake for me. I need you to tell me which room you’re in. You are not allowed to fall asleep.” Tony told him sternly, his heart racing as he took off into the sky.

“M’ sorry, m’ not meaning to. I jus’ keep passin’ out. M’ in a bedroom I think…” he blinked away the blurriness, if only for a second to take in the room. “Yeah, yeah m’ in a bedroom. There’s a window ‘n balcony.” he told him before continuing. “This r’lly nice guy, Isaac, noticed I wasn’t feelin’ good n’ brought me in here. He f’rgot his phone downstairs ‘n said he’d be right back.” Peter told him, completely forgetting that Isaac was the one that drugged him.

Tony’s heart dropped at the information that somebody already had plans for Peter and Peter had no idea what kind of danger he was in. 

“Okay, kiddo. I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay? Are you listening?” 

Peter hummed in response. 

“Okay is there a bathroom or closet anywhere near you? Can you find out for me? Tony asked, making sure to keep his voice calm and soft. Peter looked up lazilly and noticed the bathroom attached to the room, but it was on the other side of the room. 

“Yeah, there’s a bathroom attach’d.” Peter informed him. 

“Okay, I need you to get in there and lock yourself inside. Do not let anyone in unless it is me. Got it? I’m on my way, I’ll be there soon.” Tony told him. Peter nodded once again. 

“Got it.” he said as he attempted to stand up, only to come crashing to the ground with a grunt. 

“Kid? Pete, are you okay?” Tony asked urgently at hearing him grunt. 

“M’ fine. Legs aren't working. I have to crawl over.” Peter told him and began to drag himself over before freezing when he heard familiar footsteps approaching the door that muffled the music from downstairs. 

“I think he’s back, Mr. Stark.” he felt himself begin to panic. Even though he was completely out of it he still understood that Isaac had drugged him and was dangerous. The footsteps grew closer causing his spidey senses to go haywire. 

“If he tries anything, fight as hard as you can. Do that for me until I get there. Hide your phone but keep me on the line.” Tony told him urgently. Peter could feel tears forming in his eyes and quickly blinked them away. 

“Okay.” Peter replied hastily and turned the volume on his phone all the way down and put it on speaker so Tony would be able to hear before tucking it in his back pocket. 

The footsteps finally stopped in front of the door and the door creaked as it was opened slowly. Peter hoped that it was someone else like Ned or Michelle, even Liz who would walk through that door instead, but his spidey sense told him he wouldn’t get that. 

Instead, the door creaked open to reveal the same boy that said he’d be right back. Peters senses screaming at him to fight or run but his limbs felt like Jelly. 

“Hey, Petey. What’re you doing over there?” the boy grinned in confusion at noticing Peter’s changed location from the wall to the middle of the room. He leaned down to scoop Peter up into his arms and bring him back over to the wall. 

“I wan’ to go home.” Peter nearly whined, his voice cracking. He was scared and completely useless with these drugs in his system. Isaac put on a kind smile but Peter could see straight through it. He crouched down in front of Peter and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand, making him flinch away from the touch.

“Shh, shh. I know. But It’s not safe for you to be all alone in this state. That’s why I’m gonna keep you company until you feel better.” Isaac cooed in a sweet voice. Tony grit his teeth in rage at hearing this boy talk to his kid like a fucking sicko. The next thing he heard the boy said had him seeing red. 

“Will you let me make you feel better?” he asked with dark eyes and dropped his hand down to Peter’s thigh, groping it roughly. Peter’s head felt heavy and he fought to keep it from lolling back as he fought back unconsciousness. He felt the hand on his thigh and weakly reached up to push it away. 

“No, don't touch me.” Peter did whine this time. Isaacs's eyes darkened, but he still wore a stiff smile. 

“Come on, Pete. I’ll make you feel good.” Peter nearly threw up in his mouth at his sickenly sweet tone implying something so disturbing. 

“I said no!” Peter yelled, making Isaac flinch. Peter gasped as Isaacs's hand slammed over his mouth to silence him. Peter’s curses muffled under his hand as Peter grabbed his wrist and weakly attempted to pry it away, unsuccessfully. 

Isaac no longer wore a kind expression. Instead, it was replaced with rage and hatred. His eyes dangerous and the hand on Peter's thigh and the hand clamped over his mouth squeezing painfully hard, no doubt leaving bruises behind. 

“Yes, Peter. I don’t take rejection well so If I were you I’d shut the fuck up and stop fighting or it won’t feel so good. Got it?!” the boy yelled, pushing the hand clamped over Peter’s mouth hard, causing Peter’s head to slam against the wall, making him yelp in pain and squeeze his eyes shut. Tony began to panic at hearing the boy getting rough with his kid. 

Isaac looked Peter up and down before lunging forward and scooping him up into his arms. Peter yelled out as he was carried over to the large bed. Isaac ignored his yells and tossed him down on the bed as if he were a doll. Peter cried as Isaac crawled on top of him and pinned his hands above his head and began to unbutton Peter’s shirt. 

“No! No! Stop! Plea- please!” Peter nearly screamed. His spidey senses were nearly painful as they warned him of the danger that was currently on top of him. 

Tony could hear this and was wracked with fear for Peter as he shot through the sky, determined to get there before anything else happened. “Fri, give me more juice.” he ordered and braced himself as he sped faster through the sky and into the neighborhood. 

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door to the bedroom causing Isaac to stop fiddling with Peter’s shirt which was halfway unbuttoned. Peter looked up into his dangerous eyes with his own wide and fearful ones. Isaac clamped a hand over Peter’s mouth once again and brought a finger up to his lips, silently telling him to be quiet. 

“Is everything okay in there?” an unfamiliar voice called out through the door, the doorknob jiggling. 

“Say a word and you’ll regret it.” he threatened before slowly getting off of him and making his way to the door. Peter stayed frozen on the bed. His heart was racing as Isaac cracked open the door, only enough for whoever was outside it to see him and not Peter laying on the bed. 

While Isaac was reassuring the boy outside the door that everything was okay, Peter was staring at the bathroom, contemplating. Finally, when Isaac was closing the door after sending the boy away, Peter decided and flung himself up from the bed and toward the bathroom, his jelly legs buckling under his weight but that didn't deter Peter as he continued to stumble and drag himself into the bathroom. 

“Fucking brat!” cursed Isaac as he noticed Peter stumbling into the bathroom. He dashed over in an attempt to catch him but the door slammed shut in his face. He growled and pushed against it, Peter pushing back to keep it shut as he fumbled for the lock. Eventually, his fingers found the lock and he gave one hard shove to close the door before turning the lock and hearing the click. 

Peter collapsed to the ground and scrambled back, pressing his back against the bathtub that was furthest from the door. Isaacs muffled screams and curses could be heard through the door as he repeatedly slammed his body into it, attempting to break it open. Peter fumbled for his phone, pulling it out of his pocket and taking Tony off speaker before pressing it to his ear. 

“M-Mr, Stark. Are you still there?” he stuttered, barely hearing his own voice over the sound of the door being slammed into.

“Yeah, Pete. I’m still here. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Tony questioned as he flew over houses. 

“I’m okay. I’m in the bathroom.” Peter assured him before bursting into hysterical sobs, curling up into a ball on the cold tile floor, he rested his forehead on the floor, sighing at the cold, cooling him down. “A-Are you almost h-here?” 

“I’m almost there Bambi, just hold on.” Tony reassured him, searching for whatever house had lots of cars, people, and loud music. 

Peter tried to steady his breathing but the sound of the wood on the door splintering had him spiraling into a panic attack. Sobs wracked his body as Isaac hurled insults and profanities at Peter through the door. 

Minutes crashed when finally the door came crashing open making Peter jump, he barely had any time to react before Isaac was storming over to him. He dug his hand into Peter’s curls, yanking him to sit up as he reeled his fist back and bringing it down against Peter's face making him see black spots. 

Just Isaac pulled back his fist to deliver another blow, the sound of something charging up could be heard behind him, he didn’t even get to turn around in time to see the source of the sound before he was flying across the room and smashing into the wall with a cry and knocked unconscious.

Peter curled in on himself and shook violently, his eyes barely open and his body heavy with exhaustion. Tony stood in the doorway in his suit and his hand raised as his repulsors cooled down. Tony lowered his hand and raced over to his kid, he crouched down and gently touched Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter’s breathing was slow and weak and that caused Tony to start panicking. He went to pick up Peter only to jump away when he jolted up and bent over the tub, suddenly throwing up inside of it. He heaved and gagged as he continued to throw up. Tony frowned and placed a hand on his back. 

“That’s alright. Get whatever drugs he gave you out of your system.” Tony encouraged. Peter finished throwing up and slumped back on the ground with his back against the tub with a thud. 

“Ugh, I just threw up in Liz’s bathtub, she's gonna be disgusted by me.” Peter groaned, closing his eyes, the light becoming too much for his sensitive eyes and throbbing head. 

“Really? That’s what you’re worried about right now? I’m sure this won't be the only vomit she’ll have to be cleaning up by the end of the party. A bunch of drunk teenagers never ends spotless, at least it never did with me.” Tony chuckled. He noticed Peter was slowly falling asleep and frowned.

“Hey, kiddo. Remember what I said, no sleeping. At least not until we find out what you were given.” Tony scolded, tapping Peter’s cheek gently. Peter winced and Tony quickly apologized. 

“I wanna go home.” Peter cried softly. Tony felt his heart break. 

“I’m gonna take you home, you’ll be okay,” Tony assured gently as he bent down to scoop Peter up into his armored arms. He left the bathroom and made his way out of the room, he noticed Peter had fallen asleep and decided it was fine, at least for now. 

People in the halls gaped at Iron Man as he walked past them, not even noticing the boy he held in his arms. Tony made his way downstairs and heard Police yelling out and rushing past him. 

“Alright who snitched?!” he heard one of the teens yell. 

Tony spotted who he recognized as Peter’s friend Ned sitting in the kitchen with a tall brunette. Ned looked around in confusion as police ran into the house and up the stairs. Eventually his eyes landed on Tony and his jaw dropped. He shot up from his chair and raced over. 

“W-what happened?! Is he okay? He said he wasn’t feeling good earlier and left to go to the bathroom and didn’t come back. I-I tried looking for him but I couldn’t find him!” Ned rambled, hands hovering over his best friend, scared to touch him. He didn’t even have time to fanboy over the fact that Tony Stark was standing in front of him, instead, the worry over his best friend was his first priority. 

“Calm down kid. He was drugged and called me for help. I’ll inform you more about it later but for now, I need to take him to the tower and get him checked out. I’ll have Happy come pick you up and drive you over.” Tony told him. Ned stared at him, mouth gaping open before he quickly blinked. 

“R-Right. Okay.” he nodded. 

Tony nodded and shut his helmet, ignoring a boy with dark hair who exclaimed. 

“The Stark internship is real?!” He assumed that was Flash, the boy who bullied Peter. He pushed past people who were staring at him dumbfounded and left the house, taking off into the sky with Peter in his arms. 

“Fri, notify Bruce of everything and tell him I need the Medbay ready for Peter.” Tony told her. 

“Right away, boss.” she replied. 

Tony arrived at the tower 7 minutes later and stepped out of his armor, carrying Peter to the elevator. He used his elbow to push the button that would take him to Medbay and waited impatiently until finally the elevator dinged and stopped.

He barely waited for the doors to open all the way before he was rushing out and over to Bruce who was already waiting for him. He took in Peter’s form and his brows furrowed in concern. 

“Lay him down here.” he told Tony who gently laid Peter down on the bed. “He was drugged?” Bruce inquired, just to be sure. Tony nodded in confirmation as he sat next to Peter, running his hand through his brown curls, knowing Peter loved it. 

“Do you know what kind of drug was used?” Bruce questioned as he checked Peter’s pulse and vitals. 

“That’s what I was hoping you’d find out.” Tony told him, not taking his eyes off Peter. 

“Has he thrown up at all?” Bruce questioned, glancing at Tony. 

“Yeah, when I got there he threw up.” Tony told him. 

“Anything else?” 

“Well he kept passing out and said his legs weren’t working, his limbs seemed weak, he was sort of confused with everything. He’s sweating a lot and… his breathing is weak.” Tony listed. 

“Sweating, loss of consciousness, respiratory depression, sedation, nausea and vomiting, confusion…” Bruce muttered to himself as he jotted down stuff on his clipboard. 

“What are you saying. Do you know what this is?” Tony questioned, growing impatient. Bruce glanced up and set down his clipboard. 

“Looks like GHB or to be specific Gamma-Hydroxybutyrate. He’s showing the side effects. He’s lucky he’s only having those effects. If he was given a larger dose it could’ve caused-” Bruce was cut off by Peter groaning and lazily opening his eyes. His eyes were glazed and unfocused but they managed to find Tony. His spidey senses went off when he was overcome with a weird feeling.

Bruce looked up at his heart monitor when it started going faster and irregular. Peter’s jaw clenched and his limbs and joints locked painfully as tremors wracked his body. 

Tony shot up from his chair and his hands hovered over Peter’s shaking body unsure, his heart racing and pounding hard against his chest. 

“-seizures. It could cause seizures.” Bruce finished his sentence and rushed to turn Peter on his side before running over to a cabinet of supplies. 

“Banner! What do I do!?” Tony shouted, unsure of what to do as he watched his kid seize, his limbs smacking against the mattress. 

“Stay calm and talk to him, comfort him, and make sure he doesn’t hit his head on anything.” Bruce yelled back as he searched through the cabinet of supplies. Tony huffed and forced himself to calm down as he gently touched Peter’s shaking shoulder. 

He sat down so he was at eye level and noticed Peter’s eyes were still open, just unfocused. His teeth were together clenched so hard Tony worried he’d shatter them. His heart clenched at the sound of Peter’s pained grunts as he struggled to breathe. 

“Hey, Pete. You’ll be okay. Just try your best to breathe, you can do it, I know you can. You’re gonna be okay. I’m here, okay? I’m not going anywhere. I got you, kid.” Tony spoke softly, brushing back his curls. Tony continued to murmur reassurances when Banner returned with a large needle in his hand. 

He rushed over to Peter and Tony had to move out of the way for him as he grabbed Peters stiff arm, he held it still as he quickly inserted the needle into his arm, sedating him. He pulled the needle out and they watched as Peters convulsions slowed and came to a stop, his eyes closing once again as he fell back asleep. 

Tony let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he sat back down in his chair, grabbing Peter's limp hand in his. 

“He’ll be asleep for a while, we just need to let him sleep it off. His body's fast metabolism will burn through the drugs in a few hours. Just give it time. If he has another seizure, get Friday to inform me. He should be fine for the next few hours.” Bruce explained as he set up an oxygen mask over Peter’s face. 

“Thank you, Bruce. I appreciate it.” he said gratefully. Bruce smiled and gave a nod before turning and leaving. Tony relaxed to the sound of Peter’s steady, slightly fast heart rate beeping on the monitor. He rested his head on the mattress and before he knew it, he fell asleep. 

-

Tony stirred awake 2 hours later to the feeling of a hand squeezing his. When he remembered where he was he jolted upright in his chair, immediately looking down to see large warm brown eyes staring into his. 

“You alright, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked with an innocent expression as if he hadn’t been drugged and assaulted 2 hours ago. Tony smiled nonetheless and reached up a hand to brush back Peter’s messy curls. 

“I am now.” he smiled. Peter gave a small laugh.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Peter apologized, playing with Tony’s fingers to distract himself. 

“Don’t apologize, kid. It wasn’t your fault.” Tony told him, Peter looked up. 

“Except it kinda was. I wasn’t watching my drink and when we bumped into each other I didn’t notice him slipping a pill into my drink even though it was obvious when he put his hand over it to ‘stop it from spilling’” Peter explained. Saying the last part with air quotes.

“Pete, it wasn’t your fault. This wasn’t anyone except the dumbass who decided he was gonna go to a party and spike someone's drinks fault. You didn’t know someone would try that. So don’t blame yourself. Okay?” Tony ruffled Peter's hair and Peter huffed out a sigh. A silence passed before Peter’s eyes went wide. 

“Speaking of Isaac. What happened to him, you didn’t kill him did you?” Peter questioned, narrowing his eyes at Tony. 

“I wish. I wanted to but no, I didn’t. Just severely injured.” Tony grinned, seeming proud of himself. Peter laughed.

“Tony!” Peter scolded. Tony raised his brows. 

“Oh? You’re calling me Tony now, huh? What happened to Mr. Stark, hm?” Tony teased and poked Peter in the ribs who laughed and squirmed away. 

“It just slipped!” Peter said. Tony laughed and answered his question. 

“I got Friday to inform the police of Isaac and they have him in custody now. You won’t be seeing him again.” Tony assured him and Peter breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You hate him?” Tony asked randomly. Peter raised a brow.

“No, I don’t hate him. I think what he did and tried to do was disgusting and messed up but I don’t hate him. But it definitely doesn’t mean I like him. Lets just go with strongly dislike.” Peter explained. Tony just huffed a laugh. 

“You really don’t have a mean bone in your body.” Tony shook his head. “I can say that I do hate him. He hurt you, kid. And I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. You’re like-” Tony paused… “You’re like a son to me.” he admitted, Peter’s mouth fell open and his eyes watered before he sniffled and smiled. 

“And you’re like a dad to me.” Peter told him and earned a large smile from the older man. Silence settled between them and Peter couldn’t hide the large grin he had. 

“What are you grinning at, underoos?” Tony questioned suspiciously, raising a bow.

“It’s just- I-I got to kiss my crush.” Peter grinned. Tony barked out a laugh.

“Did ya now?” he grinned. 

“Yeah, in a game of spin the bottle.” Peter told him, not missing the way Tony’s jaw dropped. 

“You, Peter Parker… played spin the bottle? Shy little Peter Parker was okay with the idea of kissing random people? In front of random people?!” Tony inquired, flabbergasted. 

“Yup, it was worth it though.” Peter grinned. “I mean the drinking part wasn’t the best, we had to take shots whenever the person it landed on and the person who spun decided not to kiss the person it landed on.” Peter told him and Tony’s jaw hit the floor. 

“You drank too?!” Peter’s eyes widened.

“W-what? Did I say that? I meant we had to do shots of w-water.” Peter fumbled to cover it up with a lie. 

“Ohh, I am so telling May.” Tony grinned. 

“No, no, no, no! You cannot tell her! She’ll kill me!” Peter panicked, begging him not to tell. Tony only laughed. 

“Relax, kid. Your secret is safe with me.” he ensured. Peter sighed in relief. 

“Thanks, Man.” 

“Peter!” he heard a familiar voice call out. He turned his head to see Ned running into the room. 

“Dude are you okay?! I heard you were drugged and had a seizure.” Ned questioned. Peter furrowed his brows and looked at Tony.

“I had a seizure? When?” he wondered. 

“When we got here. You were drugged with a high dose of GHB and I’m not even gonna try saying the full word. Anyways. A large dose can cause seizures, comas, even death. You were really lucky, kid.” Tony told him, a small smile on his features. 

“Dude, I’m just happy you're okay. No more parties.” Ned said with a relieved sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“No more parties.” Peter agreed. 

“You know how we were playing spin the bottle right?” Ned questioned, getting a nod from Peter. “Well I got to kiss this really pretty girl named Betty, she’s friends with Liz. Pretty sure she doesn’t like me but that kiss was amazing!” Ned rambled, looking like a crushing schoolgirl. 

“That’s great, Ned.” Peter laughed, patting his friend's shoulder. 

“I know right. Anyway. I’m glad you’re okay. I gotta head home or my mom will kill me. I’ll see you later, yeah?” Ned said as he and Peter did their handshake which Tony watched in amusement. 

“Yeah, see you later.” Peter said with a smile and waved as Ned left the room, walking with Happy who was driving him home.

“You two got a little handshake?” Tony pointed out with a smirk. Peter’s cheeks turned pink. 

“U-uh, yeah. You like it?” Peter asked nervously. Tony laughed and moved to stand up. Peter watched curiously as Tony leaned down and wrapped his arms around him. He hesitantly reached up and wrapped his arms around him back, returning the hug. 

“I thought we weren’t there yet?” Peter smiled, burying his face in Tony’s shoulder. 

“I’d say we're there now.” Tony told him, smiling and pressing a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. 

“I love you, dad.” 

“I love you too, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like writing Liz/Peter because I’m a hardcore MJ/Peter shipper but it isss what it isss. By the way, I suck at medical stuff so I apologize if anything was incorrect.


End file.
